Across His Eyes
by Kiara Lee Phoenix
Summary: Book Two of the Kiara Phoenix Series. In 2006, Kiara was swept away to a place that only existed as a cartoon in her world. Now, set two years later (2008), things turn into turmoil when characters from another movie invade her world and what could be worse than to come face to face with a dead villain that happens to be her greatest fear? Rated T for violence and language.
1. A Time for Something Different

Across His Eyes

Book Two of the Kiara Phoenix Series

Written By Kiara Lee Phoenix

**Forewarning: Please read "Through My Eyes" first to avoid any confusion. Thank you.**

Chapter One: A Time for Something Different

The light burned the cornea of my eyes as I quickly shut them tight again. I had awoken, broken, bruised… paralyzed like a porcelain doll. A warm liquid oozed from my left temple, hinting that it was my blood. My vision was blurry, but I knew where I was. I wasn't at home playing video games, when I should've been studying… I wasn't at Al's pigging out on junk food, when I should've been helping her study… No… No, I wasn't there. I was here… I was here, and I was alone.

The crunching of gravel made my ears perk. Someone was coming. I never could see the face, but I knew who it was. The way I am; the way I look right now, it's all because of him. I knew it was a "him" because I've heard his voice before; cruel, cold, and bitterness spat from his tongue like venom. As I lay there, I felt his grainy foot press against my skull. This was supposed to be it for me. The pressure was lifted as he lifted it back up. As I reopened my eyes the sight that greeted me were those glowing amber eyes. His leg rose in the air.

"Now, you'll know what it feels like."

My scream ripped me away from that dream. I quickly sat up in a cold sweat as I clung onto the skin of my shoulders, scratching yet ignoring the pain. My breath decreased in pace when I slowly came back to my reality; my world. This had been the third time this week I had had that same nightmare. It thoroughly tortured me in my sleep as my questions remained unanswered. I knew my killer would come and bash my brains in, but I could never figure out who it was. The light would always blind me, and the only thing I could ever make out is those imperishable auburn eyes; the color of a rotting pumpkin. Why are those eyes so familiar… yet I can't seem to place a name?

I jolted at the sound of my phone. The vibration nearly tumbled the device off my nightstand, but quickly grabbing it, before it hit the floor. "He…" My breath caught and I paused, clearing my throat. "Hello?"

"GRADUATION DAY!" The voice screeched into my ear with thrill and excitement. It nearly scared the life out of me as it left a ringing in my ear. My eyes twitched as I tried to recompose from the shriek of joy.

"AL, you do realize it's…" I checked the clock. "5:30 in the freaking morning, right?"

"Yes, but it's graduation day! Ya must celebrate early with me! The day is dawning upon us!" AL spoke with enthusiasm. I let out a groan.

"Can't this wait until AFTER the ceremony?"

"Nope! We're still kids until they hand us the diploma! Come on, let's go somewhere and get crazy!"

"Nothing's open in the crack of dawn."

"Lies! Wal-mart, McD's, 7-11, embrace your inner child, woman!" There was a pause. "Pwease, KP?" Oh, God. She's pulling the puppy voice on me. Why the puppy voice? I sigh in frustration.

"Ugh, fine, fine. I'll get ready." Running footsteps upon the stairs hit my ears. "Where are you now?"

The door swung open. "Right here, missy!"

I let out a yelp and drop my phone on the ground. Thankfully, it didn't break. "What the hell?!" I glared right back at my best friend who was already dressed to go with that infamous black scarf of hers. I pulled my blanket up to my chest. "How the hell did you get in the house?"

"Your spare key, duh!" AL rolled her eyes, still wearing that grin. I tried to remember where she had gotten a spare key, but my thoughts were interrupted when AL rummaged through my closet, throwing my black jacket into my face. "Come on, Andre is keeping the engine running!"

"All right, all right! Don't push me, woman!" I pushed the covers away from me when suddenly; my sister burst through my room, looking rather angry.

She had grown her hair out, but decided to dye it black. I swear she looks like a supermodel every time she changed her hair. I mean, I was no different either. My peek-a-boo bangs, I had two years ago, had been chopped to swept bangs at the same time I had I let my hair grow out a bit in the back to curl up but it still remained short.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Hayley hissed at me before taking a glance at AL who was still tossing clothes in my direction. She then pointed at her. "Um, why is she here this early?"

"Apparently, we're partying till the ceremony." I sigh as I began to undress.

"And you let her in the house." Hayley crossed her arms.

"No, she used a spare key!"

She turned to AL. "When did you get a spare key for our house?"

"Oh, that's easy. I just took KP's and made a copy when we were at Home Depot that one time." AL innocently smiled as she threw my converse shoes at my feet. My eye twitched. When did she…?

"You took my key?! I was looking all over the damn store for it! Augh, I should've known it was you when you supposedly 'found' my key!" I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation before struggling into my shoes.

"So…" Hayley looked at both of us. "Where y'all going?"

I shrugged when AL answered. "Pigging out and play video games."

"And Mom and Dad know about this?"

I was about to speak, but my best of a friend beat me to it. "I asked her dad while he was sleeping. He was like," She imitated a snort and a mumble when she spoke in a fake half-asleep voice. "Uh, yeah, whatever, don't take the monkey…" She trailed off. I couldn't help but stifle a giggle. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Look, we'll be back, okay? I got my phone and whatnot." I spoke just as soon as I grabbed it. "If Dad asks, tell him AL kidnapped me."

"Fine…" She turned on her heel and walked back to her room, slamming it shut. Knowing my sister well, she ain't a morning person, unlike hyperactive gal over here. After two years, she was still that cheerful and funny girl that I had become best friends with. I was about to head out with her when I suddenly stopped.

"Wait, hold that thought!" I whispered to her ranting on what she had planned for us. I opened up my nightstand drawer to pull out a silver-hearted necklace that only had a few diamonds missing. Each diamond that was missing was the ones that saved my life two years ago. It was that day that changed my life forever. I put it on to fit over my collarbone.

"Hey, can we visit them today?" AL asked. I knew immediately who she was talking about.

"Of course, we are! We're going to Uncle Basil's place after graduation. I was hoping you'd come."

"Hells yeah! I thought you'd never ask! I miss that detective and Uncle Chunky Legs!"

Again, I stifled a laugh. "You really gotta stop calling him that. It depresses him."

"Oh, no it doesn't. He just has to embrace the truth. After all, my hips don't lie." She pointed at her hips and right there, I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"You've never changed, AL. That's what I love about you." She only smiled and we raced downstairs to meet up with Andre in his car (I know him through AL last year).

Two years. It's been two years since our last adventure. It was the day before my birthday when AL and I were thrown into a world that only existed as an animated movie. In that time, I sang, explored, came face to face with a thug and, the most important, changed the heart of a criminal mastermind. Of course, one of his best men didn't take it too kindly and vowed to kill me, but I cheated death as the necklace, that's around my neck, saved me. A bullet that was to aim at a detective, took the cost of a priceless jewel. It never did matter to him. He was only happy to know that I was alive and well, and I would wear it to remind me of that day that I have reunited enemies who became friends.

Not a day goes by when I think about that amazing adventure! I still can't believe it! Here I am, just someone who goes on a daily basis, gets pulled into the world of the Great Mouse Detective. Who knew, right? It just so happened that after those months, I decided to write down that adventure and post it on website that I thought it would fit perfectly: Fanfiction. It is perfect, no? Anyway, many people have read it and loved it, and it made me happy. I think it's best that many of the fans believed that this is a work of fiction. Otherwise, they would question and I wouldn't know how to answer. Especially with one that I got many times after I completed the story: where's Theodore Chippendale?

Well, in all honesty, I really don't know. In fact, I hadn't seen him since he disappeared into the gutters that fateful night when he shot me. No one has! He's still on the wanted list, a heavy price dead or alive in the streets of London. Well, wherever he is, he's probably cowering in the sewers for all I care. It did make me angry that he was never found, but I didn't let it linger on me. I had a life to look forward to. Junior year went fast and so did my senior year. I went to prom with a date, but that didn't go well since my date turned out to be a jerk and not dance with me. Whatever, I had fun with AL, anyway, and we danced like, how did AL put it… crazy monkeys?

It was also during that time, I made another best friend, Andrea, or Andy for short. I met her online and we decided to visit each other every summer we had. This summer, she was coming out to my place, and I couldn't wait. When I first met her, the first thing that came to my mind was adorable. Seriously, she was adorable! Atop her long raven hair were large skull berets that seemingly matched with the rest of her outfit. She mainly wore black and warm grey colors, but she had her shirt, with abnormally long sleeves, reached down to her winter boots. Her skirt flowed with her patched up stockings, and whenever she's happy, she would throw her arms in the air and her sleeves would have a mind of their own. Like me and AL, she was an amazing artist and had a knick-knack for Transformers. She's one of the few people that meant the world to me.

Of course, I said few people and that included AL, my family, and all of London underground, but the other person I met was someone that earned the nickname "spitfire", Leah. I remember meeting her after I posted my adventure in the Great Mouse Detective world, and we became instant friends! Again, we met online, but after convincing my daddy, we decided she would come out here for the first time! I was excited to know what she looked like. I've heard and seen many things from her; she now works at a movie theater, and she's a brilliant writer. The details she puts into her work make mine look amateur! This was going to be the most exciting summer of the year! And maybe, just maybe, I can introduce my two new friends to the world that they believed was fiction.

As the day went on, I hung out with AL and her siblings, taking our day off before the ceremony. Daddy did call me one time to find out where I was, but just when I told him that I was kidnapped by AL, he let it go. Usually, he would get upset and tell me to come straight home, but lately, he hasn't done that. I'm guessing because I'm graduating, he's letting me be on my own. I did turn 18, so I guess it's okay. It was only when things started to break the ice when my mother called me. In these two years, my mother had become… cold. She started to yell at me for no reason, and then played the pity act, saying that she was the bad guy, and "woe is me" crap. In fact, my parents' strange behavior of the last two years, that was downside. I would ask Daddy what's wrong, and he would tell me not to worry about it and focus on school. I asked Mother and she would yell at me, telling me it's none of my business.

Things did wind-down a little at home, and I had begun to worry if the effects of my absence for a couple of weeks would stress them too much. I don't see how, since I finally came back home and things were back to normal… Well, when I mean normal, I mean bad things didn't happen, aside from their constant arguing. In my childhood, they had fought and argued a lot. My sister and I had to endure their yelling for many years. We've grown accustomed to it, thinking that yelling and arguing was all part of the marriage, that every couple had their disagreements. That's how a marriage builds… right?

Well, back to the present day, my mother hung up on me and I just decided to let it go, thinking that she would argue with Daddy that I asked him and not her, and just focused on beating AL in Mortal Combat. Seriously, how do you guys play this game so well? I literally suck at it!

I then look at my watch. It was close to the time. "Hey, AL? We need to head to school so we don't miss the bus. Your whites ready?"

"Yeah…" She said with much detest. I knew what she was thinking.

"Hey, you only have to wear it once, okay? Then, you can burn it."

"But, why white for the girls? The guys can wear anything underneath the blue, but we have to wear all stinking white!"

"Because if you wore your black pants, they'll see it."

She then let out a frustrated sigh. "It's so stupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid…" She prolonged the word.

"It's okay, AL," I patted her head. "We will burn it later."

I then texted Daddy that we were heading to the school to join the rest of the graduates. Thank goodness I already had my whites with me, because I did not want to walk in on another fight between my parents. Andre drove us and we got ourselves ready in the bathroom. Many of the girls had make-up and dolled-up hair while we looked more like, "Let's get this over with." They would look at us funny, but we didn't care. We liked being different.

"All right, everyone!" Our principal yelled into a megaphone. God, if there's one thing I won't miss is that woman and her OCD with the megaphone. "Now, as a reminder, when it's time to pass you all as graduates, you will not, I repeat, WILL NOT, throw your berets into the air." Everyone groaned at this, even I did. What? That's stupid! Throwing the beret up has been a tradition for many high schools. "It's only for the safety to make sure that you don't pick up the wrong beret or even get hit by one."

AL nudged me. A devilish smirk spread her cheeks. "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

I smiled back at her. "Oh, yeah."

Yeah, screw that. We're throwing ours up in the air. What can they do? We're already officially gone from the school's life. The principal ordered all of us in alphabetical order, meaning AL was going to be in front of me by 25 other people. Damn it… how many Parkers do we have this year?! We then loaded up onto the buses and drove off to the university. Our school wasn't big enough to hold a graduation so every year we held it at this university. The girls would chat and the boys would flirt as I buried my ears into my small earphones, that I had tucked under my bra so I wouldn't get bored or had to endure the loud rambunctious of teenagers, either chatting about partying or going to college. One time, I was interrupted by my music when a girl pushed my shoulder.

"Stop listening to that crap for a moment and answer me!" She whined.

"I didn't hear your question." I annoyingly pulled out my earphones.

"Okay, it's a truth question and you have to tell me the truth." She giggled. I gave her a look and waited for her question. "Kiara, are you a lesbian?"

My eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Are you a lesbian?"

At this point, I dropped the F-bomb a couple of times, but since this is a rated-T fan fiction, I will have to censor myself.

"F- no! What gave you that idea?!"

"Well, you've been hanging out with that Goth chick a lot and I assumed…"

That's where I cut her off. "Oh, you f-ing assumed! Get this through your head, because if you wanna graduate with a non-beat up face, you better listen close! AL is my BEST friend! She's the only friend I've grown close to, and if you think of me hanging out with her is making me look like a lesbian, then you are more f-ed than ever since you stepped into this school! And, to clarify, she already has a BOYFRIEND!"

Not letting her answer, I popped back into my earphones and let Disturbed take me away. God, of all the stupid thin…I mean, what the hell?! Don't people have better things to do than to spread stupid rumors?! Jeez, if Uncle Ratigan heard her ask that question, he probably go berserk in a matter of minutes, and possibly have his cat, Loretta, swallow her whole. Heh, if only it was that easy. No, we can't endure that. If the world knew my secret, I will never see them again. God, how could she even…? All right, cool it, Kiara. You already said your piece. Just leave it be. Get through graduation and get on with the beginning of your new life.

The bus finally pulled up to the university a half hour later and we all filed up in a single line in the long treacherous hallway. Since we already had rehearsed what to wear, and where we're supposed to seat, we had stand there for two hours before the familiar tune of "Pomp and Circumstances" played.

I. Hate. That. Song. We started to march forward, as I kept my head held high. Just only a few more hours and then I'll be free. We walked into the stadium and every seat was filled with roaring and cheering, family members and friends. I glanced around for my family, and sure enough, I saw the three of them. Daddy, Mother, and Hayley waved and screamed my name as Daddy filmed me. I gave them a wide goofy grin as I passed them. Sweetness! They got the front row! And what better luck, they're right beside AL's family and her boyfriend, Andre. They all hollered as we past them and I made my way to my assigned seat. AL was two rows in front of me, but I could still see her, despite her shortness. She glanced back and gave me a thumbs-up. I replied the same. As soon as everyone stood by their seats, the principal ordered us to sit down. And so, began the long, drawling, speeches.

Literally, I dozed off a couple of times. God, I wish AL was next to me so we could keep each other alive from boredom. I looked back at my family a couple of times, and every time I look back, I could see an argument enfolding. Hayley looked shocked and hurt. Oh, no. What are they fighting about now? Can't this wait until after the ceremony? I mean, go ahead and call me selfish, but wasn't this supposed to be my special day?

"And the presentations of the diplomas!" The principal announced. Ugh, this is gonna take forever! I waited impatiently as every row got up, got their diploma, shook the principal's hand and went to their seat. I saw AL's row get up and I watched with glee. "Aeleen Samantha Orsa!" They called her name. I heard her family in the background cheer. AL fist-pumped in the air, only to gain a few laughs and claps from the audience. That's my AL.

Finally, after two rows later, it was then my row. We all got up, walked along the ramp, and waited. Unfortunately, I was the last in my row, so again, I HAD to wait. "Kiara Lee Phoenix!" Now, I can say, "Finally!" Although, I didn't say that out loud, I was happy to finally get it. But, as soon as I walked to my diploma, I noticed something was off. Nobody cheered for me. I mean, I wouldn't expect the whole audience for a standing ovation, but the hope for my family to cheer wasn't there. I looked where my family was sitting, and sure enough, all three of them were gone. Where did they go? "Miss Phoenix?" My attention averted back to the principal. She had a stern look as she extended my diploma. "Your diploma."

"Oh," that was all that came out of my mouth.

I took it, shook her hand, and went off back to my seat, glancing again to see if my family came back or not. They weren't there. Seriously, where did they go? They were right there! Again selfish thinking, but they just missed me getting my diploma! Why did they up and leave? Then, I remembered them arguing and the look on Hayley's face. Apparently, the argument must've excelled to where they needed to take it outside. Great. Just perfect. Another day to tune out their fighting, and it happened to be my graduation day.

After the diplomas were given, AL turned to meet my eyes. She smiled. I smiled back. We thought the same thing. "Students, I now proudly present you fully graduates of our school. Congratulations." The principal announced. Here it comes. "Ladies and gentleman, I give you the class of 2008!"

"HELLS YEAH!" AL and I exclaimed and we threw our berets in the air.

And the best part was, the other students didn't miss a beat and threw theirs up in the air as well, cheering and roaring with everyone. Boy, the look on the principal's face… priceless! What can she do now? We graduated!

The ceremony ended and a few graduates patted me on the back for the little stunt AL and I pulled. I was a little thankful that everyone else joined in because it would've felt awkward. Well, that was it. The start of a new beginning, a new adventure called life. It was definitely a time for something different. I pulled out my phone underneath my whites and texted Hayley, asking where they all went to.

I caught up with AL and we both hugged. "Ready to go party again?!" She squealed.

"Of course, I am! Just let me get a hold of my family." I paused, looking at my phone. "Can you believe that they left before I got my diploma?"

"What?! That's crazy! Why?"

"I don't know. I saw my folks brawling again, so I guess they had to take it outside."

"I'm sorry. At least my dad filmed it. Maybe we can give them a copy."

"Yeah." My phone then vibrated. "Oh, it's Hayley. Maybe we can meet up where they a…" I opened the message and froze. Time slowed down. My eyes would not avert from the small screen as I stared at the text my sister sent me. AL then shook my shoulder.

"KP? What's wrong?" She quietly asked. I slowly turned my head to face her. My eyes began to water.

"My parents…they…they want a divorce."


	2. If Only I Could Go Back

Chapter Two: If Only I Could Go Back

You ever get the feeling that time has gotten slower? Do you ever wish you could fast forward the bad parts and live in a happier state? That's what I wished for. However, time in life can play a cruel joke. You have to endure it for a long, long time…until you're done on earth. You can wish it, but it'll never happen. That day, my graduation, was considered the day I wanted to fast forward. That text message changed my whole perspective.

I decided then to spend the night at AL's, texting Daddy where I'll be. To him, he knew it would be best. Hayley was with her friend as well. Mother would call me, but I ignored her. She would leave voicemails of her yelling at me to come home, as well as Hayley. Again, I didn't reply. She can yell at me all she wanted, but I wasn't going to talk to her or Daddy. I just wanted to be left alone, just for tonight. Let me cool down from my twisted emotions.

"Papá, si la madre de KP es por el, dile que estamos fuera." AL spoke to her dad. He only nodded. To those who are new in the language of Spanish, she was basically telling her dad to stall my mother from storming into their house and drag me outta it. I don't know why this was happening. I mean, Mother and Daddy have always argued in the past and fought a lot, but I guess, growing up, I never thought they would get a divorce. They've been married for so long. Why did it have to come this way? It's not fair. It's not fair!

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" I slammed my fists on the floor. AL tried to get my mind off of it while playing video games, but it didn't work. She sat there quietly, listening to my rant. "WHY OF ALL TIMES DID IT HAD TO BE TODAY?! WHY DID IT HAVE TO RESULT TO THIS?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"

"KP, you know that what your parents did was not your fault..." AL interrupted.

"STILL, WHY?! I THOUGHT MARRIAGE IS WHAT YOU BUILD, NOT WHAT YOU DESTROY!" My tears stained the carpet. "It's completely unfair. I just wanted..." I let out a hiccup from my fit. "I just wanted a summer to look forward to...before college." I let out an uncontrollable sob, burying my face close to the carpet. I hated feeling so pathetic. The fact that all of my emotions were bottled up until I finally came to a realization to let it all out. AL sat close to me, placing her hand on my back.

"KP, I am sorry that this had to happen. I know the feeling..." She trailed off before picking up to another subject. "Look, this summer, you got two of your friends coming out, and we're gonna try our best to make this the best summer ever, okay?" I then looked up to meet her eyes. I know she was trying to drive my thoughts away from the previous event. She is my best friend, after all. God, I nearly forgot that Leah and Andy were coming out. I have to tell them what happened; I can't tell them that their trip is cancelled; I just can't. I've waited this long, and I didn't want to lose this opportunity. But, what will my parents say? Will they change their minds?

My phone vibrated; a call from Daddy. I sighed and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sunshine, you okay?" The sweet voice of my father asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm with AL still. How's the house?"

"It's quiet. Your mother left to stay at a hotel." He paused. "I'm sorry, honey, doing this to you. I just..." He paused again, heaving a sigh. "I can't take anymore of this, playing house, making myself miserable."

"If it's the only way, Dad, then it has to be. I just...I kinda wished that you waited after my graduation. I know it sounds selfish, but..."

"No, no, you're right," he interrupted. "It's your special day, and I'm sorry for ruining it. At least you'll still have a good summer. Your friends are still coming out, right?"

I sighed with relief. Good, I can still see them. "Yeah, Dad, they're still coming."

"Oh, good. I didn't want you to tell them they couldn't come on my account. Listen, we'll get through this, okay?"

"I know, dad." I paused. "Is my bell still there?"

"What, your portal bell? Yeah, it's here."

"Okay, I'll probably pick it up later. We're gonna go see Uncle Basil and everyone."

"All right, you tell them I said hi."

"I will. Love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too, Sunshine. Tell AL goodnight for me."

WE said our goodbyes and I hung up. I took a deep breath and let it out, rubbing my eyes. "Wanna call it for the night?"

"Nah, I can't sleep yet. Truth is, I'm still afraid to sleep."

"Are you talking about that nightmare?" AL asked. To answer her question, yes. It was that strange nightmare I keep coming back to. I would wake up in my dream, all bruised up, yet I couldn't feel the pain except for numbness. Then, my killer would keep pressing his foot down on my head before raising it back up to stomp my brains out. There were only two traits I could capture from the blinding light: his voice and those auburn glowing eyes.

"It's just…weird. I mean, I know I heard that voice from somewhere, but I just don't remember where from."

"Well, the only ones I know that hate your guts are that whiny bitch in our English class and that fat chipmunk." AL pondered.

"Well, we can rule both of them out. It's a male, and the voice doesn't sound so gruff."

"Maybe it's a premonition? Dreams can be of the future, too. Like déjà vu."

I then shrugged. "I guess so." I looked up at the screen; our game was still on pause. "Come on, let's finish this. I wanna get my mind off of the bad crap."

"Can do, Sunshine!" AL beamed as I let out a giggle. I've been called Sunshine for a long time, and it was caught on as a nickname, especially to Basil and Ratigan. I blame Daddy for it. He's called me that since the day I was born, saying that I glowed on that rainy day. I guess it's a nice name, better than sweetheart or toots or other cute nicknames that are out there.

"AELEEN!" Her father called her from upstairs after an hour or so.

"WHAT?!" She responded. All I got from him was my name and the word "hermana." I knew what that meant.

"What's Hayley doing here? It's nearly midnight…" I asked as we both raced upstairs. Reaching the top floor, there stood Hayley, her eyes widened in fear. "Hayley, what's wr…?"

"THEY'RE COMING! WE GOTTA HIDE!" She screamed, literally slamming the door behind her. AL's father stepped back in confusion as the siblings rushed downstairs to the commotion.

"Wait, what? Hayley, calm down." I tried to reassure her, but she frantically pulled me into a hug.

"OH, GOD, KIARA, IT WAS HORRIBLE! THEY…THEY CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!" She gasped for air, as if her own soul was sucked out of her body.

"Hayley, settle down!" I had to pull her back to look at me. "Who is 'they'?"

She breathed short breaths. "I…I don't know…one minute, I heard something like airplanes and motorcycles and…I was at Kyin's and the lights went out and…the windows were smashed and these…THINGS came out of nowhere! It must've been a gang or something! Oh, God, they even took KYRIN!" She burst into tears, crying into my chest. I was literally shocked in hearing this. I looked at AL in worry. Hearing my sister bursting out about gang members broke into the house and tried to kidnap her. Her friend was caught in the mid-fire. "I…I got away, I took the car, and drove back here. You were the closest!"

"All right, all right, you're here now, okay?" I looked into her eyes. "You're gonna be okay. We're gonna call 911, and you need to tell them exactly what happened, all right?" I pulled out my phone and dialed the number.

"911, what is your state of emergency?" A woman spoke softly and calmly on the other end.

"Hi, my name is Kiara Phoenix and my sister came from her friend's house, saying some gang member broke into their house and…"

"I'm sorry; did you say your name was Kiara Phoenix?" The woman asked, cutting me off.

"Yes and my sister…"

"Your name is Kiara Lee Phoenix?" My breath was caught in my throat. How did she...? "Well, is it?"

"I…Ye...Yea-Why are you asking for my name twice?! My sister was nearly attacked by a gang and they kidnapped her friend!" I yelled at the woman. There was a pause.

"So…it really is you. The famous Kiara Lee Phoenix that had everyone praising over because you changed the heart of a criminal." The woman chuckled darkly. My body went stiff. AL looked at me, mouthing "what's going on?"

"Ho-How do you know all this? Who is this?!" I yelled again. No response. "WHO IS THIS?!"

"I found you, you little bitch…" A gruff familiar voice rang through my ear. My eyes widened. Oh, my God…it can't be…

"Ch-Chippendale?" I uttered his name. My sister covered her mouth as AL's hung open. The line went dead. I stared at my phone and back to Hayley. It took me a moment to speak. "Hayley, get back in the car. We're going home." My mind raced to the thoughts on alerting Basil and Ratigan about this. It was the only safest place I could think of. I turned to AL. "Get everyone downstairs and make every door is locked. Don't open the door to anyone until I get a hold of the police." AL then nodded and nearly pushed her father and her siblings downstairs. She then looked at me and gave a friendly threat.

"You better call me as soon as you get home." She gritted through her teeth. She was scared, and so was I. We all were. Her family was still confused about what just happened, but Hayley and I didn't stay. AL pushed us out, but only did so to get us going. It was storming out, ironically.

"Gimme the keys." I told Hayley, but didn't wait and just grabbed them from her hands. Our car screeched on the pavements as I sped off with my sister, dodging other cars. I didn't care at this point if I get stopped by police. If I did, who they listen to a crazy driver who's getting home after getting a threatening call that posed as a 911 receiver? I doubt it. We made it back home, but seeing the lights off only made my fear grew. I quickly got out, not caring on shutting the door, and fidgeted the many keys to open our front door.

"DAD?!" I called out as I swung it open. No response. "DADDY?!" I rushed upstairs to his bedroom. It was locked. He usually locked it so Moonlight, our cat, wouldn't get in his room. I banged on the door with my fists. "DAD, WAKE UP!" He still wasn't responding. I banged on it again when suddenly; my sister who still downstairs let out a shriek. My heart stopped. I raced back downstairs. A clash of lightning and thunder illuminated the empty house. The front rocked back and forth open. "Hayley?! HAYLEY?!" I screamed for her. She wasn't responding. Oh, God. This wasn't happening. This can't be happening! Everything was repeating back two years ago; that night I was taken. If only none of this ever came true…memories, bad memories raced into my head…

_"He's taking you away. You won't be able to go back home."_

_"Hey, baby. How's about you come out and spend the night with me?"_

_"DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!"_

_"I love you, Big Sis."_

"_Obviously, I wanted to kill them. I just felt like it."_

"_I'm…better off dead."_

The windows smashed open as the wind shrieked throughout my house. I covered my head from getting hit. It was like I was in a twister. Everything around me was flying! I opened my eyes, but a blunt object the back of my head, causing my vision to blur. My head started spinning. If only I could've changed what happened…if only I didn't 911…if only my family weren't involved in this…I would've stopped him back then...

I felt myself hit the ground, only to hear the sounds of airplanes and motorcycles before everlasting darkness engulfed my world.

If only I could go back…

A bird chirping rang through my ears as my mind slipped back into consciousness. My senses slowly turned back on as I felt dirt and gravel on my back. I fluttered my eyes open to greet the harsh sun that stung my eyes. I slowly held my arm up to shield the light from me. My body was aching all over. My brain pulsated, pounding the skin on my head. I carefully lifted myself to sit up, trying to now gather my surroundings. I must be outside of some sort. Was there really a twister that just happened or…was it something else?

I blinked a couple of times, looking up to a gigantic tree. And I say gigantic, I mean literally abnormal gigantic. It was big enough to be the size of Big Ben. Yet, it wasn't the only thing that was big. Everything around was big! The blades of glass, the clovers, the rocks; it was like I stepped into a forest of my own backyard. This…This isn't London.

"Wh-Where am I now?" I spoke out of the blue. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was when suddenly; I heard a soft "thump" behind me. I turned around. A little seed of grain rolled onto the gravel. However, I wasn't looking at the seed. I was looking at the person who dropped it. Staring back at me with wide eyes was a light violet-skinned ant.

Oh.

My.

God.


End file.
